In order to maintain peak readiness war fighters often engage in training exercises. One common type of training uses Multiple Integrated Laser Engagement System (“MILES”) equipment to simulate a battle. In a MILES simulation, war fighters use infrared transmitters (e.g., light emitting diodes (LEDs) or lasers) to simulate weapon fire. Because infrared signals emitted from the LEDs or lasers are used, weapon fire may comprise line-of-sight type signals. These signals may carry information about the shooter, firearm, and/or ammunition being simulated.
Unfortunately, current MILES equipment does not have a means to effectively simulate the use of offensive hand grenades as part of the training. This imposes a handicap on the war fighters and degrades the realism of the training. One solution involves the use of an RF emitter inside of the hand grenade. While the RF signal is able to simulate the omni-directional blast pattern of a hand grenade, it also can penetrate obstacles capable of shielding soldiers from the effects of a real hand grenade blast. The RF signal also requires the war fighters to wear additional sensors to detect the RF signal. Another prior solution included the use of layered diodes. But this solution was hampered by the size of electronic components which did not allow for the replication of the size, look or feel of a reel hand grenade. Both designs also prevented the use of small quantities of explosives to replicate the hand grenade's explosive signature as well as the use of an M288 fuse often used with the M69 practice grenade.